


Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson

by Bugaboo



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo/pseuds/Bugaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU and AH.  Inspired by Mr and Mrs. Smith. He’s assassins. She’s one of detectives for homicide department in NYPD. When Mason Lockwood, one of respectful figure from Democratic Party shoot dead, they suspects most wanted assassins from mysterious agency named The Original.  Her job is hunting them down and his job is kills her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mr. and Mrs. Smith klaroline style with a twist. I don't own anything ebsides my plot. I hope this story you can enjoy. Thank you for reading.

**Prologue**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

She was running from someone who ran after her. Her breath was unstable, she couldn’t breathe and she also really tired as well. She leaned her back against on the big tree, trying hiding from her hunter. She closed her eyes for the time being. She felt something really strong was touching her hand. Damn it, I caught, she said to herself .

She saw a tall-man with blonde hair and intense gaze of blue eyes was the one who holding her hands. It didn’t feel warm or even cold, just plain. He smiled at her. “I’m sorry, did I scary you, miss?”he asked in strong rich accent.

She realized he wasn’t anyone she knew. He stared her in the face, looking at the blonde who apparently in fear. He strode closer to her, their body was mutually with vicinity. She could smell his strong malodorous, whatever fragrance he was wearing. Their eyes met, she smiled at him after she realized he cracked a smile.

“You don’t scary me, sir. I’m just run from someone else,” she answered his earlier. Sweet smile carved into bigger smile. “I thought you’re the bad guy,” she chuckled but stops after find him was observing her intently.

“You’re alone?” he asked without take his mind of hers. His voice was soft and sexy, as if his voice had strangely magic power until make her enchanted only by his voice.

She watched his expression, “you can say that,” she didn’t move her gaze away.

“I was following you because you almost forget your purse, miss,” he said without glancing away. His blue intense eyes focused on her wet lips. “You know how much wet are you?” he asked, moving his gaze towards her wet white shirt she was wearing.

“You too,” she said. “Your hair is wet too and…Aren’t you feeling cold?” she said in slow-moving pitch. Rained in torrents, it made her feeling colder than ever. “Are you?” she glanced at him, waiting for his answer. His body moved closer to hers, a certain kind of electricity following his move.

“Should we stay here or…?”his glance aimed at her hair, lips, then came back again moving into her shirt which causing her bra occurred. His man instinct was telling him for stayed here but he knew he shouldn’t do that to respectful lady like her. Manner or desire.

She didn’t know how to react after seeing his eyes was glancing at her shirt. She could do anything for stopping him, but she didn’t do that. She was letting him staring at her. “We shouldn’t, we can stay here until…” she bit her lips after conscious of his gaze. He wanted something more than just bring her purse back.

He dashed down her purse, he was touching her cheek and tracing down into her neck, tracing up again to her lips. He bowed for getting close with her lips. His lips was stroking hers, his hands make a move inside her white shirt. Sounding of rain kept them going the round lustfully. His mouth was moving towards into her neck. She moaned heavily, feeling hot after he touched his chest slowly. His stroke was addiction for her.

He knew he would stop but not now. “I’m sorry I don’t ask your name,” he said in the middle of their kiss and torturing breath.

“That’s not important anymore, “she said as she pulled him closer into hers, her voice was tender.

That’s how Klaus met Caroline.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i DON'T OWN NOTHING! besides my own plot. Hurrah!

Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One and half year later**

“Klaus, PICK UP THE TRASH!”Caroline shouted, calling her husband who probably still sleeping. She didn’t see him all night. She didn’t know why he was coming late every night. “And don’t forget for collect the newspaper, “she told after she saw him walking towards the kitchen. She heard his groan. She was ready for their breakfast. Actually, she prepared it for herself, because probably he will sleep again.

Klaus appeared with his messy blonde hair and only wearing his pj. His hand was holding newspaper. He saw her indifferently; he walked closer to kitchen bar. He took a cartoon of orange juice from fridge, then watching his wife busied with her call.

“Will you come to Rose and Trevor’s baby shower?” she asked her husband who was reading newspaper.

Klaus shrugged, “probably, depend on my works. Hopefully Kol didn’t make any mess with design though, “his blue eyes didn’t make a move a bit from newspaper. He read something in economy section, “stupid bunch liars,” he beefed about something he just read then tipped page over. Caroline was dressing professionally: white shirt matched with black tailored pants and black blazer. Her handbag placed in the table. She only knew her husband was working in his family construction company. She worked with other Mikaelson’s: Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah who still help them as volunteer in summer.

“Okay I think I should go, see you later,” she left without giving her husband goodbye kiss. She didn’t do it for long time. He didn’t wave goodbye to her either. She opened the door, walking towards her garage. There was a silver Volvo and black Audi in her garage.

Caroline was a detective for Homicide Department, followed her mother step. Her partner was Alaric Saltzman, at same time as her mentor. Many people said she was reminding her with her mother. Liz Forbes was important figure in NYPD’S history. She’s the first woman who occupied as the chief there. Caroline remembered how her mother was always leaving her all alone in their house since her father decided to leave in Paris. She never heard anything from him.

She drove her silver Volvo while she was listening to her iPod. Her iPod was playing her favorite song. She was shaking her head while driving her car. I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. Oh. oh oh. She was singing loudly while shaking her head. She stopped at Starbucks, buying coffee for her partners: Alaric and Matt. She waved hand to coffee girl, Anna.

“Morning Caroline!” Anna greeted her, giving her friendly smile.

“Hello Anna, How’re you? Can I have two hot cappuccinos and a long black coffee?” she ordered to the girl.

“Of course,” she said with warm smile.

 

 

Klaus covered his eyes with black glasses. He was holding his backpack, which contained his “super secret stuff”. He waved at one of his neighbors, Jules who was driving her red Honda, stopped in front of his house. She replied with striking up her car bell. She craned her neck from inside her car, “Was Caroline going to work?” she asked him.

“Uh…yeah…about an hour ago,” Klaus answered. 

Jules nodded, “okay, have a good day, Klaus!” Jules smiled at him.

“Thanks, you too,” he watched as Jules’s car ran slowly from his sight. He opened his car and ready to go working. Everyone…it means his wife and his neighbors always knew him as one of construction worker with his brothers. Was it lies? It was big lie he hidden for 2 years from her. His works were dangerous and bloody job. What kind of job he had done? Niklaus Mikaleson wasn’t your typical suburban husband.

Well, if you think kill people was normal job, then he’s typical your suburban husband. He was killing people for money. It since their mother stopped sending their money, totally forgetting them. Elijah was the first one who starting this business, helping by Finn as their accountant, Klaus was the guy, Kol doubled as computer and Klaus’s assistant for doing his actions, and the youngest Rebekah is strategist. It wasn’t exactly as you can see in Inception.

Their clients included ordinary people, politicians, and the real bad guy. They were doing their dirty job. One of their motto: never ask, do the job. The Original never asked the reason. They killed for money; it was paying their comfortable life. His danger doubled because his wife Caroline was detective in NYPD.

“What do you got about the Lockwood?” he asked to their his younger brother Kol, while he sipped his coffee.

“The Lockwood’s practically was American Royalty. Mason and Tyler Lockwood was important figure after Mason’s brother dead because accident. Mason had good career in politics and graduated in Yale. He’s typical democrat party star. Rumored dating one of Kennedy clan but I think he was gay,” Kol told Klaus who keeping eye open with his words.

“Why his sexuality you think is very important?” Rebekah asked, she was wearing her stylish Ralph Laurent white suit with cutting-edge style.

“Because my dearest sister, we need to trap the guy?”Kol answered her, rolling his eyes.

“Please Kol, do you think Elijah will agree with your ‘oh-so-smart’ idea? I don’t think so!” Rebekah put her tongue out.

Klaus shook his head, whenever Kol and Rebekah were in same room; they were like Tom and Jerry. They never get along well. Fighting and mocking were usual view in The Original office. Different with them, Finn was always a silent one. He was smart but didn’t really like to talk. Klaus could blame his dad for his quietness. Their father used to teaching them with iron hands. If something didn’t going right, KLaus would be the first target to hit by their father. His brothers and sister were tried for protect him but still his pain couldn’t cure till now. 

“Now, we can see three queen of the death appear together, observing the location. Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are handling the case together. Following by Forensic Analyst Dr. Bonnie Bennett…”Klaus grabbed tv remote control from Kol’s hands.

“Stop. Back. Work.” He ordered with high tone. His eyes set on his siblings who rolled their eyes and did what exactly their brother asked to do. Klaus shook his head, his siblings antic sometimes was mind blowing. He sat on his chair and checked information they have been searching for weeks. Killing Mason Lockwood was their next project. 

“Hello?” Klaus stopped to read after heard familiar voice. He saw brunette was stepping into his office. “Are you busy, boss?” It was Rose who walking towards his table. She was his assistant, very good friend of him. Working with ex sometimes could be tricky one but Klaus didn’t feel same way. He liked with her existence. She was holding a cup of Coffee in her hands. “For you, “ she said as she was placing the cup in his table. 

“Thanks,” Klaus replied with a nod. 

“You’re welcome boss. See you at lunch, yeah?” Rose smiled at him warmly. 

“Of course,” Klaus smiled at Rose who leaving his office immediately. 

Caroline smiled as Matt gave her apple for lunch. “ Thank you Matty!” her blue eyes continued watching the video. She was handling big case. She never heard about anything like that before. She didn’t take her break for have a lunch. None did. It grew worse when new chief was leading them. Damon Salvatore was their new boss, instead Alaric. He pushed them harder than she can imagine. 

 

 

“I can handle it!”

Caroline removed her glasses then was looking at the sound source. It was Elena. She saw her held her right arm.

“What’s wrong with you?” Alaric approached them, standing beside her. Looking at his face, he looked incredibly worried.

Elena looked at Luka who bowed down to the floor. “This asshole almost shoots that damn rascal twice, Ric. I told him for not shooting fucking anyone. He did it!” she pointed her fingers to Luka who still looking down.

Caroline shook her head, “let me help you,” Caroline helped Elena to sit.  Elena was one of Caroline’s best friends in high school, besides Bonnie. They worked together in NYPD. Elena changed a lot since her parent’s death. The brunette seems calm and normal from outside but she ruminated over nothing too seriously. Damon’s existence as their boss wasn’t something she needed. That has happened when you worked with your ex.

“Aw…damn it. It was hurt,” she heaved sigh.

“Relax, ‘lena,” Caroline said, tried to calming her down. She bandaged her arm with care; she was pretty good with bandage thing since she always wanted to be a doctor. She wanted to pursue career as doctor but failed after her mother’s accident. She did her best for being best cop, just like her mother. “Done,” she smiled cheerfully at her after finished it.

“Thanks, Care. Shit, I need to meet the son of bitch!”

“You means Damon?”Alaric looked at Elena and shaking his head. “You need to respect him. He was our chief, Gilbert!” If Alaric called Elena as Gilbert, it indicated the old man was disapproved her action.

“You know if you’re the one who would be our chief maybe I won’t call him son of bitch?” she said bitterly before walking towards Damon’s office.

Matt watched her, confused. “Why Elena hates Salvatore so much? “ he sat in front of Caroline’s desk, his face seems curious. Caroline shrugged.   
Before Caroline answered her, Alaric hit him with paper-roll. She chuckled as watching their antic. “Donovan, get back at work, no time for gossip. The killer is still around here. Get your ass off from that chair,” Alaric said with a glare.

“Sorry make you upset, sir!” Matt winked at Caroline. “Back creeping the google out,” Matt sing-song, made Caroline chuckled.

Caroline watched Alaric. Understanding the older man was harder than everything she had done. She loved Alaric just like her own father but she felt he was a bit bitter towards other people. Of course, he had his moment to be happy-go-lucky but his divorce made her that way. “Al, you know you’re being mean?” she glanced at Alaric, trying to face him. She sighed heavily, “I know this case is hard for us but…keep atmosphere nice yeah?”she said with warm smile. Alaric nodded and returned to his table.

Caroline was browsing information about a guy named Mikael Smith. She and her team was trying working for hunt him down for long time, nearly 2 years. That guy had tricked police easily. He didn’t have any family, none knew him, and his works completely neat. Until now, he still does not know why he killed those innocent people. Is that for money or something else? Caroline looked at photos of his latest victim, Margaret Lee. She was normal woman who worked as one of staff for Senator Mason Lockwood. What did you do wrong, my friend? She murmured as stared at Margareth’s photos.

 

 

“Who’s your name? “ A guy with formal tone asked Klaus.

Klaus answered, “Klaus Mikaelson,”   
“And you, miss?”

“Caroline Forbes-Mikaellson,” Caroline answered with boring tone.

“All right, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson. I’m Dr. Atticus Shane, I’m your marriage counselor. My first question is…when do you exactly realize you lost your spark in your marriage? We can start from Mr. Mikaelson,” The man looked at Klaus.

“About six or seven months ago,”

“A year ago, mr. Jason, I suppose,”

He nodded while he was writing something on his note. “so… do you know the reason why you lose the spark?”

“Please explain about the spark. I’m kind of lose here, Mr. Shane.” Klaus raised his hand and questionably asked the poor man.

Dr. Shane looked at them, crossing something on his paper. “ How frequent you have sex?”He turned into Klaus’s wife. “And why?”

“I don’t know maybe because I think we’re just too busy with our career,” Caroline answered.

“How about you, mr Mikaelson?”

“ And I think we’re really…I don’t know. Just lose the…chemistry?” 

Caroline watched his expression, “we never have fight, I mean this is just us,” Caroline sipped her mineral water. 

“How long have you been married?”

“Almost one and half year,” she told him.

“One of you want to have children?” He asked.

Klaus choked, almost threw his drink up. “ I think we’re far too young for kids,” he spoke, trying to calm down. Kids? He hated kids, it was only one frightened him.

“We still too focus on our career,”

“Yes, my career on top and he was agree with me for not have any children, “Caroline glanced at her husband who sitting beside her. 

“Yeah, having kids needs more money. We’re still young and give priority to our career,” he added it. “Right, Caroline?”

Dr. Shane was viewing them. “It was very common reason for not have children, mr and mrs. Mikaelson,”

Klaus cleared his throat, “we’ll just fine, mr. Jason,” 

She glared at her husband when Klaus replied with “WHAT?” look without saying anything. She didn’t want to make a scene but she promised for remove his stupid glance from his face. 

Dr. Shane was observing them. He never saw any couple like them. They lost sparks easily and they avoided each other. They were good-looking couple unlike his another clients whom mostly was older couple with serious damage in their relationship. They were only keeping their own secrets which always led into the worst nightmare for every couples, divorce “Last question for this first session, how do you two met?” 

Klaus and Caroline were looking each other. 

 

 

 

“Caroline?” Caroline looked at the guy she had just spent the night with. He called her name beautifully with his sexy accent, making her nervous. She didn’t change her shirt just like he did. They were standing next to her room. He stepped closer to her and she leaned her back against the wall, looking at him. “Can I come in?” he asked her, whispering. He smelled good, she thought and she wanted to taste him badly. 

She nodded; she was looking for her room key inside her purse. She opened it and entering first, while Klaus was following her. He kissed her lips hungrily as he closed the door. His mouth forced hers more and more. She was falling into her bed. He kissed her neck fondly, making her feeling sensual and begging him more. “I want more,” she said between their kisses. God, he’s so hot and she couldn’t take it anymore, He pulled her closer to him. 

She looked intently at his blue eyes, letting him pulled her shirt off. She moaned after his hands rubbed her breast gently. His touch was a real drug for her. It made her feeling hot and needy. She was easing away his shirt, caressing his flat stomach slowly. “You can do me here, now, “she whispered to his ear. 

He smiled at her, showing her adorable dimple. He hadn’t meet with girl like her, she’s so beautiful and attractive, alluring and innocent at same time. Her touch was so soft and warm, just like her. “Where do you want me to touch you?” he asked her, as he kissed her neck.

“I don’t have any specialty. Make love to me, please,” she wasn’t begging. Alcohol and rain were mixing her up but she’s completely sure that she enjoyed him just like him enjoying her. “Oh god,” she moaned happily. 

“I’m never making love without asking my partner’s name,”

“God, my name is Caroline. Oh god,” 

“My name is Klaus,”

Caroline looked at him for a while, “let me guess, your parents is a historian,”

Klaus chuckled, “no, they were hippie and my mother was an environment activist. They were just like name us with everlasting name. You can call me Nik,” he continued to removing her panties off. He was on his topin his naked glory, “you’re really beautiful,”

“And you’re really awesome, captain!” she giggled then they kissed passionately.

 


End file.
